There have been a device and a method, which suppress an abrupt change of a steering reaction force by detecting a side vehicle that exists at a side of a vehicle and providing the steering reaction force to a steering wheel in accordance with a risk potential against this side vehicle and changing a gain of the steering reaction force in accordance with a relative speed of the vehicle to the side vehicle and a distance from the side vehicle (see Patent Document 1).